Ethan & Elliot
by Artisticburst
Summary: 'Elliot rattled the doorknob. Locked."They must have locked it with their evil slime!" He whispered to himself. He looked around him, then pressed his head against the door. He might have been imagining, but he was sure he heard another little boy on the other side.' ( I don't own the image. I just edited it.)
1. The little outing

**Well... I'm back? But I'm not sure...This story has drifted so far from Frozen, I don't even know if it's considered a fanfiction. Like I said, it's very similar to Tis' Another Brother and who knows, I might rename it that, if this goes well. But anyway here's the point. This story has the same idea of frozen with powers and all but I kinda...flipped it? For example, Elliot is gender flipped Elsa and Ethan is a power flipped, gender flipped Elsa. But their personalities are soooo different that they are kind of OC now...So if I put OC's in Arendelle, is it still a Frozen fanfic without the characters? *Sigh But seeing that I have nowhere else to post this and I'm ITCHING to write again it'll have to do for now. So...sorry if anybody wanted to read about the real characters? If there is a better place for me to post this somebody PLEASE tell me! I don't to break any Fanfiction rules... :( I could just go back to Tis' Another Brother but... Anyway, enough of that, here's the story. **

A butler walked swiftly to the king's study, and rapped lightly on the door. "Come in." a voice murmured. He waltzed in with a smile on his face. "Good morning my king." he said cheerfully. He received a faint nod as a reply. The king was obliviously absorbed in his butler cleared his throat. "Well anyway, the 'hidden one' has requested to attend the annual harvest festival. The king stopped scanning his dull notes and looked up. "Has he?" he asked with some interest. "I suppose he could go...there hasn't been any sign of 'it' lately is that correct?" The butler shook his head vigorously "No my lord." Well I give you my consent- as long as you take a guard with you of course. The butler's eyes widened slightly. "_That would ruin EVERYTHING..."_ He thought. "Oh-My lord, I almost forgot! Henry is ill today, I'm sure we'll be quite fine on our own. The king looked puzzled. "Are you sure? I could always request another one." He offered. "No, no! It's quite alright. We'll be fine." "Well...If you say so." The king said slowly, thinking it over." You may go." Just what the butler need to hear. "Thank you my king." With a sly smile he added, "And I'm sure _he _thanks you as well_._

As soon as he was out of the door, the butler almost ran towards a seldom used part of the castle. Catching he breath, he turned into a certain door and smiled. There was nothing that special about this door. Just an old, worn everyday door. Nothing anybody would notice. Exactly. The door had a guard beside it though, alert at all times. Well...He was supposed to be. "Wake up you lazy fool!" The butler hissed. The guard jolted awake and yawned. "Is my shift over yet?" he mumbled." No! It barely started ten minutes ago. Now I need you to open this this door, the king requested I take the 'hidden one' on quick outing and don't have all day!" The guard yawned and fumbled with his keys. The butler tapped his foot impatiently. Finally the lock clicked and the butler pushed past the slothful guard, and into a large room. The was nothing special about this room either. Just an everyday bedroom. A bed. A wardrobe. A dresser. A rug. Precisely. The only really unusual thing was the child in it.

He looked at the butler with his soft, emerald-green eyes. "Ethan." The butler said gently. "Your father asked me to take on a little outing." The boy looked, like his father, puzzled. "Really?" He asked in amazement. "But he never-" "Nevermind why." The man interrupted. Just get your cloak and we'll be off." His cloak. The thing that he was forced to wear whenever he went out in public. He shuffled over to the wardrobe and dragged the thing out. He looked it over. There was nothing special about the cloak. No trimmings. No lace. Just a plain, black cloak. Nothing anybody would notice. _He _wouldn't be noticed. Just as it was meant to be. He slowly dragged the dull thing on and turned to the butler for approval. " You forgot the hood." He stated simply. Ethan sighed. As if the cloak wasn't bad enough. The hood was meant for two reasons. One: To hide his striking resemblance of this father. Two: To hide his hair. His hair was certainly not normal. It had a faint glow to it. Like the soft remains of a fire. He lifted the hood over his head. "There! That's much better!" said the butler. His face turned more serious. "Now we must be off." After they briskly left the castle, the butler did not lead the prince toward the festival. He lead him in the complete opposite direction. But they wouldn't be missed.  
For a while anyway. They were just two people walking along in the shadows. And there is nothing noticeable about that.

**A little short? Well I hope you like it so far. Again, please tell me if there is ****another place I should be posting this!**


	2. Mr Stone

**So no reviews or feedback yet… But! I will persevere! This story is probably hard to find since I didn't put Elsa, Anna, or any of the other characters in it. Maybe could add them somehow? But then it would ruin zee story! MESA NO NO WHAT TO DO! *cough* Jar Jar moment there. :) Well I hope ****_somebody_**** finds this otherwise I'll have to return to Tis' Another Brother. Which isn't bad but… Ahhh! I can't decide! K im done now.**

-Ethan-

Ethan never really trusted his butler. He always seemed… strange to him. So when he burst in his room that day, the three year nearly jumped out of his skin. But when he heard that his father wanted them to go on a 'little outing' he knew he must be dreaming. Seeing as he had no choice though, he pulled on his cloak and left with Edward. Ethan wondered where they were going in such a hurry. He hoped they were going to visit the lake he'd seen from his window. Maybe he'd take him there. Anyway,it couldn't hurt to ask. "Edward?" he asked hesitantly. "Could we visit the lake over there? I've never been and-" "We are not going there my prince." he interrupted. "We will be going to a place of more…importance." Ethan shut his mouth. "Oh." Was all he could say. Presently he began to ponder over this again. "_But if we were going on a walk_" He thought "_Then we wouldn't be going to a place…right_?" He began to feel uncomfortable. Something didn't feel right.

Suddenly he ripped his hand from the butler's tight grasp, uncertainty evident on his face. At first the man seemed annoyed, but he soon relaxed and smiled at the prince. "Whatever is the matter?" He asked sweetly. Ethan had no idea what to say. Nothing was _really_ wrong but- "Don't you trust me?" He asked looking hurt. Ethan felt guilty. This was his father's most trusted servant, the king knew him before Ethan was even born. Slowly he allowed him to take his hand again, and they continued walking. He noticed that the Edward was leading him away from all the people. Most of them seemed to be at some sort of celebration. Ethan sighed. He wished he could go. It looked like so much fun… After a few more minutes he spoke up again. "Edward?" he asked again. "Where is this place?" The man only gripped his hand tighter and said in a low voice. "You will know when we get there."

Ethan was getting out of breath now, and he decided that he no longer liked walks. They turned out to be quite tiring. He wondered if they should be getting back now, they were a good distance from the castle. Suddenly Edward turned down a sharp alley. Ethan nearly tripped over his own feet at the sudden turn. "This must be the place." The butler murmured. "Place? What place?" Suddenly the prince had a very strong urge to run. Run as fast as he could back to the castle. But he couldn't do it. Partly because he still felt guilty about earlier, and Edward was gripping his little hand so tightly, that he couldn't have escaped even if he tried. So he followed the man inside the building.

There were three other men in the room. One was rather short with a thick beard. The other one looked average height, but was very thin. The last man scared Ethan the most. He was a very burly man, with eyes that looked like they could slice though stone. Ethan decided he would call him… Mr. Stone. Anyway, 'Mr. Stone' was the first to speak. "You're late." he snapped at the butler. Edward however kept his cool. "Yes, I know. There was a bit of a hold up but it's all resolved now." He continued to glare at him. "Where is it?" He growled. "Pardon?" The butler said. "The thing you promised us, the thing you said will bring us great wealth!" Edward still remained calm though the shouting. "The money first." He demanded. He had pushed it too far. leaned in. "You show me the 'thing' or I don't pay." This time Edward nodded his head vigorously. He grabbed Ethan's arm, and dragged him out from behind him. Ethan was terrified. He hoped Edward had the thing ready, because it looked like Mr. Stone was losing his temper. He was in for a greater shock when he heard his father's most trusted servant's words. "Here he is."

The slender one broke the silence. "What? That little thing? Is this a joke? 'Cause if it is then-" "No." Edward interrupted. "I can assure you this is no joke." He turned to Ethan. "This boy can do amazing things, things that can bring you wealth…and protect you." Mr. Stone looked interested. "And if you were to train him" The butler continued. "It's best to start at a young age." Ethan didn't like them talking about his as if he were an object. He didn't even know what they were talking about. Tricks? Protection? What did he possibly have that- His eyes grew wide. No… "Stanley!" Mr. Stone shouted. "Bar the door! This kid looks like he's about to bolt." He chuckled. He leaned down so that he was face to face with the boy. "And I'm not done with him yet."

**I hope this one was a bit longer, Mostly because I do like long chapters but I can't put too much! Please review!** **;)**


	3. Ten Seconds

**Goodness! My story must be really bad, people hate to review, or I'm getting too impatient…Seriously though, I am begging for reviews! 'Good Chapter' means the world to me! I hope I'm not making Ethan too mature for his age… Meh, he'll be getting older soon. O_O I didn't say anything. Just ignore that last bit… K here ya go.**

The short man waddled over to door and locked it. Mr. Stone focused his eyes on Ethan. "Alright kid." He said, "Show me what you can do." Ethan shook his head. He had two reasons. One, He was terrified. Two, his father had forbidden him to ever use it again. He snapped back into reality as the man repeated his command. "Show me what you have that is so different from any other boy in the kingdom!" He snarled, rising to meet Edward. Surprisingly, he remained calm. "He is very special; I guarantee that you will not be-" "What's his name?" Mr. Stone snapped.

Edward saw this as a wonderful opportunity to get the attention away from him. "Ask the boy himself." He replied. "He should know his own name." The man glared back down at him, "What's your name boy?" Ethan shook, but he gulped and answered. "Ethan." "Hmm…" The man murmured. Suddenly he flicked off Ethan's hood, exposing his extremely red, faintly glowing, hair. "Well Ethan, you certainly have some unusual hair there…" He said. "I told you he's special." Edward reminded him. Mr. Stone threw him a 'Shut up' look. He then turned back to Ethan. "Now my boy, show what you have that is _so special_… before I pound this man that brought you here to a pulp! " He screamed. "But-" Ethan tried. "Now." He growled. "Time and my patience are short." "But sir-" Ethan began again. "I don't know if I can! Father says it dangerous and-" "Do as I say boy." Mr. Stone was getting more impatient by the minute. "You have ten seconds."

He began counting. "Ten." Ethan looked at his hands. "Nine." he glanced at \ Mr. Stone. "Eight." He received a rather harsh nudge from the butler. "Seven" Ethan's hair started to glow even more. "Six." the other men licked their lips, eager to fight. "Five." Mr. Stone placed his hand on his weapon. "Four." Mr. Stone's eyes hardened. "Three." Ethan closed his eyes. "Two." He held out his hand. "One."

A flame sat in his palm.

Mr. Stone was awestruck. He stumbled back, gasping. This caused Ethan to cringe and he let his flame burn out. Once Mr. Stone had regained his composure he stared at Ethan in a weird obsessive way. "This is amazing…" He mumbled. "All that power…and what I could do with it…" He finished with a slightly evil grin. He then turned to Edward. "How much for him?" Ethan was horrified. Edward was going to SELL him?! No, this was too much. He looked up at the men once more. They seemed to have negotiated a price. Mr. Stone gave Edward a small bag of solid gold coins. Mr. Stone turned to Ethan "Now my boy, things are going to be different from now on." He smiled an evil grin. "Because you now belong to me." Ethan knew he had to get out and _fast._ He looked around him. The only door was bolted shut. _"You'll have to make an exit then." _A voice said. He nodded. Mr. Stone was getting closer, ready to grab him and take him away. He had to act now. He closed his eyes, held out his hands, and shot as much fire as he could in Mr. Stone's direction.

**So… FIRE POWER! YEAHHHH! Alright well that's it for now! And please, PLEASE review?! Thx.**


End file.
